My Beautifull Problem
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Después de la guerra, George comienza a tener sueños donde conversa con su hermano gemelo pero este detalle se va modificando hasta que la ilusión de tener a Fred se transforma en su forma de vivir. "¿Me dejarías subir contigo, Fredie?" one-shot


George tenía un problema, un grave problema, uno que lo estaba volviendo loco. George Weasley estaba viendo a su hermano gemelo en sueños. Parecía algo tonto ya que sería obvio que luego de la muerte de Fred el llegaría a soñar con él pero esto era ridículo.

El sueño era siempre el mismo, Fred lo miraba y sonreía, él le devolvía la sonrisa un poco quebrada al verlo nuevamente. Luego George comenzaba a hablarle; le decía absolutamente todo: cómo se sentía, qué pensaba, cómo veía las cosas luego de la guerra y antes de que el sueño acabara George Weasley se volvía a ver a su hermano, quien no hablaba pero sonreía durante todo el trayecto, y le preguntaba: _"¿Me acompañas abajo, Fredie?"_, el chico jamás contestaba, sonreía radiantemente, y al pelirrojo se le apretujaba el corazón como si la tristeza que lo invadía arrasando con todo fuera un fuerte puñal en su corazón. Despertaba con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, mojando la almohada y las sabanas, esas mismas que no paraban hasta el amanecer y las que lo obligaban a utilizar un _glamour_ todos los días.

Al principio no le parecía para nada algo de qué preocuparse, como dijo, era lógico soñar con _él_ luego de la guerra sin contar que en los primeros sueños eran conversaciones simples, borrosas y sin sentido a las cuales no prestaba atención. Pero al pasar el tiempo los sueños se volvían más nítidos, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si viviera el sueño y el despertar pero no ver nada lo estaba desquiciando; pero todo se fue con Circe cuando George dejó que el tiempo siguiera pasando.

Si antes se creía desquiciado ahora ya sabía que se había vuelto loco; ya no lo veía solo en sueños, lo veía en su reflejo, lo veía en la plaza, en la tienda, en su casa, a su lado…sonriendo, siempre sonreía; pero no hablaba, solo miraba.

George ya no comía bien, no dormía más de tres horas si es que dormía, y aunque hacía bromas, ya nadie lo veía sonreír por mucho rato; solo se dedicaba a verlo a _él_.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Llegó el día en que su madre lo visitó bastante preocupada por sus cambios de ánimos y lo que vio la horrorizo: Su hijo que siempre había estado animando a todos y de buen humor sin importar lo que pasara estaba temblando, todo ojeroso, llorando y acurrucado en un rincón de su casa se mecía hacía atrás y adelante susurrando cosas casi inaudibles.

-¿Ge-George?, ¿George, querido, qué sucede?- La matriarca se había acercado a su hijo, resguardándolo contra su pecho protectoramente; hasta que lo escuchó, ese murmullo casi inaudible logró llegar por fin a sus oídos:

_-…Fredie…, ¿me acompañas abajo, Fredie?…-_ La voz ronca, quebrada y llena de angustia hicieron que un horrible escalofrió recorriera la columna vertebral de Molly.

-N-No, Fredie ya no está, pero él hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, hijo- Besó ambas mejillas del muchacho pensando que solo había sido una pesadilla pero su hijo levantó el rostro mojado de lágrimas y volvió a hablar.

-Mamá, por favor, escúchame. Lo veo…- La mujer lo observó sin entender – a Fred, mamá, lo veo- La señora Weasley se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, su hijo ya decía incoherencias, Fred estaba muerto y por más difícil que costara aceptarlo todos vieron el cuerpo sin vida.

-Sé que es una locura pero creo que de todas formas ya no estoy cuerdo- El chico seguía y los ojos de Molly comenzaron a empañarse por las palabras de su hijo; perdió la cabeza.

-Veo cómo se mueve entre la mercancía del local, sonriendo radiante a los niños de la plaza, veo cómo me mira y brillan sus ojos, veo a Fred detrás de mí en el reflejo del baño, veo cómo me abraza aunque no pueda sentirlo…Lo veo, pero nunca puedo alcanzarlo, mamá. Y todo parece un juego en el cual pierdo la cordura pero, sin embargo, quiero seguir jugando, quiero verlo, le pregunto cosas, ¿sabes? El jamás contesta pero no afloja la sonrisa y, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Ya no se qué elegir, mamá, qué es verdad y qué es una simple alucinación. Y dime, Fredie, ¿me acompañaras abajo esta vez, amor?, ¿vol-volverás a dejarme aquí abajo solo?-

Molly acunó a su hijo y una vez que los sollozos cesaron y pudo percibir la respiración tranquila que indicaba que su niño estaba junto a Morfeo se apareció en la recepción de la sala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

-o-O-o-O-o-

George despertó por unos leves golpecitos en su puerta, seguramente para que se levante. Abrió pesadamente los ojos reconociendo inmediatamente la blanca habitación de San Mungo, giró su cabeza a la única silla, simple y metálica, seguramente para visitas aunque en esos momentos vio la silueta sonriente de Fred posada en ella y todos los recuerdos de ayer saltaron a su mente cristalizando sus ojos.

-Hola, Fredie, ¿cómo has estado allá arriba?- Se sentó en la cama mirando a su gemelo –¿Puedes creerlo?,- Rió estridentemente pero se notaba a leguas que la risa era sarcástica y amarga, se dejó caer en la cama pero siguió mirando a la silla –mamá ya me interno, Fredie, ahora si estoy realmente loco- Se paró y se dirigió hacía la silla, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de su hermano pero solo sintió el aire, un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas –Te volverás a ir, ¿no es cierto, Fredie? ¿Por qué te niegas a quedarte abajo conmigo, cariño?- Intentó sonreír para su hermano pero la sonrisa se quebró enseguida.

-¿No puedes quedarte, Fredie? Te extraño mucho, ¿sabes?- Bajo su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con Fred y se inclino para adelante juntando sus labios en un tímido beso inexistente, las lágrimas salían cual lagos. No sentía nada en el beso, ni piel, ni calidez solo, solo podía ver el brillo en los ojos ajenos y sentir el aire frió del lugar en sus solitarios labios –Si no puedes quedarte abajo, ¿puedo ir yo arriba contigo, amor? ¿Me dejarías ir arriba?-

-o-O-dos días después-O-o-

Harry encontró _El Profeta_ en su escritorio de la oficina esa mañana, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el artículo principal, se dirigió como alma que lleva al diablo a usar la red flu, dejando el diario tirado en el suelo con una imagen ya de por si familiar; el articulo había causado un gran revuelo anunciando en sus sobrias páginas una noticia ya de por si sombría:

"_En el día de ayer, en la sala número 293 de la Sede de Problemas Psiquiátricos de San Mungo, un hombre, George Weasley, ex-dueño del famoso Sortilegios Weasley; cometió suicido ahorcándose con sus propias sabanas. Los magos encargados de dicha sección predicen que (…)"_

La noticia abarcaba casi dos hojas y media de detalles y chismeríos recientes de aquella familia de pelirrojos; los Weasley, por su parte, estaban completamente devastados con la muerte del otro gemelo pero en algún lado, quizá en la plaza sonriendo a un niño, entre la mercadería de Zonko o quizá incluso en las propias narices de sus familiares había dos muchachos, gemelos, sonrientes y pelirrojos; felices, verdaderamente felices porque por fin lograron estar juntos, por fin podían sentirse el uno al lado del otro.

"_Gracias por dejarme subir, Fredie"._


End file.
